THe Adventure of Team Heros!
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: Come and join Eevee  Eve as a Pokemon  and her team members on their crazy missions. Full of joy and laughter as well as anger and mystery, and full of life lesson for our heroin and her team. Please read What Can A Human Do? as a helper with this story.
1. The Missing Flower

**WARNING, If you have not read: What Can A Human Do?, then you will most likely be lost at what is happening this here is a side story linking to the main story. Please read the other one before this one cause you might not understand what is happening in this story as it will refer to the other one at times.**

**Also this is not one big story it's just a bunch of side stories linking to the main one, so things will not be in a certain order unless written so up her. **

With the breeze twirling around us, as if asking us to dance, I couldn't help but to leap and prance around the meadow, that is until Absol, our team leader, told me that was not something that I should be doing.

You see, I Eevee, am a Pokemon rescuer along with Absol our team leader, Snivy the quiet reliable one, Shinx the thinker and understander, and Cyndaquil the timid yet a blazing one when hurt. We make up Team Heros. We journey across lands far and wide, to rescue those in need of our assistance. And with that all said that leads me to explain were we are; you see we were sent on a mission to find a rare flower in this here meadow to help a sick family in need. But the problem is that we can't seem to find it no mater how hard we look, which then leads to me goofing off by dancing and prancing around the meadow.

To me the winds that whirl around me and zoom pass me tells me to dance but I know Absol wouldn't like that. Even if he is the same age around us he is the one in charge of us, to make sure that Me, Snivy, Shinx, and Cyndaquil won't get hurt.

Anyway since Absol told me yet again to stop dancing I went back to looking for the flower, just as my teammates were doing. Seeing Shinx close by I pretended to run into him cause I 'didn't' see him here.

"Ouch, Eevee! That hurt." Shinx complained to me.

"Sorry about that Shinxy but I didn't see you there." I replied in a sweet tone of voice.

Shinx looking me up and down to make sure I was ok since I never really said Shinxy before, shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking for the flower. Unhappy with the results of Shinx I decided to bother, Snivy, but changed my mind once I saw him sleeping underneath a tree.

I remember quiet vividly what happened the last time I woke up Snivy; he yelled in my face and threatened to kill me on the spot, which probably didn't help me that much cause that was during our first mission.

Well since I decided against that I ran over to Cyndaquil who was trying not to burn the whole field with his fire powers.

Anyway as I tapped on the back of Cyndaquil's back he squealed with surprise lighting the whole damn meadow on fire and burning me in the process as well. With both me and him and the others running to get the fire down, I felt so bad. I didn't mean to surprise him that much to where the whole meadow would burn down.

Absol flaring with anger turn towards Cyndaquil and started to talk harshly to him and about him needing to control his fire, which in doubt made me feel really really badly. Guilt and anger towards myself, I walked up to Absol quickly and pulled onto his fur lightly to gain his attention.

"What is it Eeevee?" Absol asked of me harshly. Flinching lightly I gulped down the thing in my throat.

"He didn't do it, I did. But it was by a mistake I didn't realize that it would scare him that much. Im so sorry Absol." I hoarsely replied to him.

"Do you know how much damage you have done, Eevee? Because of your actions the sick Furret and her child may not recover from their sickness." Absol scolded to me. Tear threatening to push through my eyes, I turned around swiftly and used quick attack and ran the other way. Not knowing what to do next I ran to towards a river that we had passed on our way here.

'I didn't mean to' and 'I only wanted to do something fun' was the only things that ran through my head. I mean I honestly didn't mean to set the whole meadow on fire and to burn the only medicine that the two Pokemon needed disappear.

Unknowingly to me I ran straight into the river, thus being carried down the stream. Water pushing me down and hitting random rocks I had no idea as to where I was going. Then hitting a huge boulder in the middle of the river, I thought to myself that this was how I was going to die.

...

Surprisingly when I opened my eyes I saw my teammate standing around me with worried looks on their faces. Unsure of what was happening I started to open my mouth to ask what happen until Buizel, my crush, and his friend, Wartortle came up to me.

"Im glad that your ok." Buizel said to me while leaning his head against mines.

"Seems like your fever has fallen down. Thank goodness Wartortle saw you in the river." Buizel explained to me. Puzzled by that I looked to Wartortle then back to Buizel.

"You were unconscious for awhile and had a on and off fever." Snivy explained to me.

"We were already out when we were able to see you. You gave us quiet the scare." Shinx told me with a look of concern on his face.

"But I destroyed the meadow, and now. Someone will die because of my stupid actions." I wailed out loud.

"That may be true, but where we found you was where the flower was, so Buizel and his friend delivered it to the them. Im sorry I yelled at you like that Eevee." Absol apologized to me.

"Just don't do that ever again Eevee, no mater what you do you're an important par tof this team. Always remember that." Absol added to his apology quietly. Tear yet again threatening to fall out again, I leaped into Absol's body and nuzzled up against him to show that I forgave him.

With that being said that is how my 5th mission went, and we all returned back home with Buizel and his friend my one of my sides while Absol and the others at my other side. No one can whip this smile off my face, cause Im just so happy right now.


	2. Character Profiles

**Eve**

Pokemon: Eevee

Type: Normal

Abilities: Adaptability

Hidden: Anticipation

Gender: Female

Physiology: Traits of a rabbits, miacids, foxes, dogs, and cats

Ears: Big and brown

Fur: Brown with a cream-colored tip tail and collar

Tail: Big silky and bushy

Height: 1 foot

Weight: 14.2lbs

Behavior: Childlike, playful, and friendly.

Habitat: Forest near a cliff side

Level: 29

IQ group: F

Known attacks: Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite, Helping Hand, and Growl

TM known: Dig, Protect, and Substitute

From Birth: Charm, Covet, Fake Tears, and Wish

Trivia: Loves to collect shiny objects and tinkering with objects.

Family:

Father - Ursaring, known Charm, Covet, and Fake Tears

Mother - Umbreon, known Wish

Grandmother (Mother's side) - Delcatty

Cousin (Father's side) - Spinda

Cousin (Father's side) - Scraggy

Creator: Me, MangaGirl1114 or also referred to as Makoto Gato

**Buizel**

Pokemon: Buizel

Type: Water

Abilities: Swift Swim

Hidden: Water Veil

Gender: Male

Physiology: Traits of a Furret, weasel, and sea otter

Ears: Unseen small ear whole

Fur: Orange fur with a beige underbelly, eyebrow like markings, and the tip of it's tail;2 white spots on back

Tail: Two tails, that appeared to be split, and that resembles as a fish's fin;acts as a boat propeller by spinning.

Height: 2 feet and 4 inches

Weight: 65lbs

Behavior: Dog like characteristics

Habitat: Near a swift-moving river

Level: 37

IQ group: F

Known attacks: Growl, Quick Attack, Swift, Aqua Jet, Agility, Whirlpool, Water Gun,

TM known: Ice Beam, Protect, Dig, Blizzard, Surf, and Dive

From Birth: Aqua Ring, Aqua Tail

Trivia: Likes to swimming in rivers and ponds and noisy strange things

Family:

Father - Floatzel, known Fury Cutter, Fury Swipes, and Slash

Mother - Milotic, known Aqua Ring and Aqua Tail

Grandfather (Father's side) - Sandshrew

Creator: Me, MangaGirl1114 or also referred to as Makoto Gato

**Shinx**

Pokemon: Shinx

Type: Electric

Abilities: Rivalry

Hidden: Guts

Gender: Male

Physiology: Traits of a lion cub or kitten

Ears: Large and oval

Fur: Blue with Black fur under the neck and torso up to the 4 pointed star on it's tail.

Tail: Long and thin with a yellow 4-pointed star on the end

Height: 1 foot and 8 inches

Weight: 20.9lbs

Behavior: Sensitive to surroundings, brave, understanding

Habitat: Grassy areas, plain

Level: 33

IQ group: C

Known attacks: Tackle, Charge, Spark, Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, and Crunch

TM known: Thunderbolt, Thunder, Thief, Charge Beam, Volt Switch, and Wild Charge

From Birth: Fire Fang and Ice Fang

Trivia: Likes to look at meadows or the night sky and chasing butterflies or birds high up in the air

Family:

Father - Arbok, known Fire Fang and Ice Fang

Mother - Luxray, known Signal Beam

Grandmother (Mother's side) - Ampharos

Creator: Me, MangaGirl1114 or also referred to as Makoto Gato

**Cyndaquil**

Pokemon: Cyndaquil

Type: Fire

Abilities: Blaze

Hidden: Flash Fire

Gender: Male

Physiology: Traits of a mouse, echidna, and shrew

Ears: Unseen small ear wholes

Fur: Bluish on top with milky under.

Claws: On forelimbs, single on hind feet

Height: 1 foot and 8 inchs

Weight: 17.4 lbs

Behavior: Timid, but brave at times

Habitat: Volcanic forest

Level: 31

IQ group: C

Known attacks: Tackle, Ember, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Flame Charge, Swift

TM known: Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Overheat, and Wild Charge

From Birth: Double-Edge and Double Kick

Trivia: Likes to collect different types or areas in which they derive from coal or magma rocks and taking a hot spring bath.

Family:

Father - Typhlosion

Mother - Deerling, known Double-Edge and Double Kick

Creator: Me, MangaGirl1114 or also referred to as Makoto Gato

**Snivy**

Pokemon: Snivy

Type: Grass

Abilities: Overgrow

Hidden: Contrary

Gender: Male

Physiology: Traits of a snake/lizard

Ears: Unseen small ear wholes

Fur: Green with a cream-colored underbelly and had a yellow strip running down the length of its back and tail and a yellow marking around its eyes extending from its eyelids.

Tail: Large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the tip of its thick tail

Height: 2 feet

Weight: 17.9 lbs

Behavior: Smart, cool demeanor, calm and never panics

Habitat: Weeping Willow

Level: 34

IQ group: B

Known attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Wrap, Leaf Tornado, Leech Speed, Mega Drain, Slam, Leaf Blade, Coil, and Giga Drain

TM known: Solar Beam, Energy Ball, and Grass Knot

From Birth: Glare, Iron Tail, and Magical Leaf

Trivia: Likes to water plants and pressing flowers

Family:

Father - Arbok, known Glare and Iron Tail

Mother - Serperio, known Magical Leaf

Great Grandfather (Mother's side) - Aggron

Grandmother (Father's side) - Leafeon

Creator: Me, MangaGirl1114 or also referred to as Makoto Gato

**Absol**

Pokemon: Absol

Type: Dark

Abilities: Super Luck

Hidden: Justified

Gender: Male

Physiology: Traits of Cougar, sphinx, and mythology kutabe or hakutaku

Ears: Unseen small ear whole

Fur: White fur covering it's dark blue to gray body

Tail: Scythe-like tail that is the same color as it's body

Height: 3 feet and 11 inches

Weight: 103.6 lbs

Behavior: Quiet, observant, violent and ill-willed if pushed to extremes or pressure

Habitat: Mountainous regions

Level: 45

IQ group: C

Known attacks: Scratch, Feint, Quick Attack, Razor Wind, Pursuit, Bite, Slash, Future Sight, and Sucker Punch

TM known: Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Protect, Thunder, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Thief, Charge Beam, Shadow Claw, Dream Eater, Snarl, and Stone Edge

From Birth: Assurance, Zen Headbutt,

Trivia: Likes to Climb mountains and collecting random souvenirs from missions.

Family:

Father - Absol, known Megahorn

Mother - Girafarig, known Assurance and Zen Headbutt

Grandfather (Father's side) -Sawbuck

Creator: Me, MangaGirl1114 or also referred to as Makoto Gato


End file.
